swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Guardian
Jedi that follow the path of the guardian are more combat-oriented than other Jedi, honing their skills to become deadly combatants. This talent tree is only available to the Jedi heroic class. Acrobatic Recovery Saga Edition Core Rules|page=40}} If an effect causes you to fall prone, you can make a DC 20 Acrobatics check to remain on your feet. Battle Meditation Saga Edition Core Rules|page=40}} The Jedi technique known as Battle Meditation allows you and your allies to work together seamlessly and with a level of precision that can only come from the Force. As a full-round action, you can spend a Force Point to give you and all allies within 6 squares of you a +1 insight bonus on attack rolls that lasts until the end of the encounter. This bonus does not extend to allies outside the range of the effect, even if they move within 6 squares of you later on. Allies who benefit from the Battle Meditation must remain within 6 squares of you to retain the insight bonus, and they lose it if you are knocked unconscious or killed. This is a mind-affecting effect. Starship/Vehicle: This affects all allied gunners within 6 squares at starship scale. Close Maneuvering Once per turn you can use a swift action to designate a target. Until the start of your next turn, your movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity from tthat target, provided that you end your movement adjacent to that target. Cover Escape When you successfully spend a Force Point to negate a melee attack against an adjacent ally with the Block or Deflect talents, that ally can move up to 2 squars as a free action. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Defensive Acuity When you take the fight defensively action, you deal +1 die of damage with lightsaber attacks and gain a +2 circumstance bonus on Use the Force checks made to Block or Deflect. These benefits last until the end of your turn. Elusive Target Saga Edition Core Rules|page=40}} When fighting an opponent or multiple opponents in melee, other opponents attempting to target you with ranged attacks take a −5 penalty. This penalty is in addition to the normal −5 penalty for firing into melee, making the penalty to target you −10. Exposing Strike When you use a lightsaber to deal damage to a target, you can spend a Force Point to make that target flat-footed until the end of your next turn. Force Intuition Saga Edition Core Rules|page=40}} You can use your Use the Force modifier instead of your Initiative modifier when making or rerolling Initiative checks. Starship/Vehicle: You may use this talent to determine the Initiative of a starship if you are the pilot. Forcefull Warrior When you score a critical hit with a lightsaber, you gain 1 temporary Force Point. If the Force Point is not used before the end of the encounter, it is lost. Grenade Defense You can use the move light object application of the Use the Force skill to cast aside grenades that are thrown at you. As a reaction when you are attacked by a grenade of any kind, you can make a Use the Force check with a DC equal to the attack roll of the incoming grenade attack. If your check equals or beats the DC, you hurl the grenade to a location where it explodes harmlessly, negating the attack. Whether or not you are successful, you take a −5 penalty on Use the Force checks until the start of your next turn. Guardian Strike Whenever you use a lightsaber to deal damage to a target, that target takes a −2 penalty on attack rolls against any target other than you until the start of your next turn. Hold the Line When you make a successful attack of opportunity against a target leaving your threatened area, you stop the target’s movement, ending its action. Immovable You can activate this talent as a swift action. Untilk the start of your next turn,anyone attempting to move you involuntarily (such as with a bantha rush or the Move Object Force power) takes a −5 penalty to attack rolls or skill checks made to use the effect that would move you. An enemy can only take the penalty from this talent once per attempt, regardless of how many targets have used this talent. Improved Battle Meditation Knights of the Old Republic|page=25}} You may activate your Battle Meditation talent as a swift action instead of as a full-round action. The range of the Battle Meditation extends out to 12 squares. Enemies within the radius of your Battle Mediation suffer a −1 penalty to all attack rolls. Prerequisite: Battle Meditation. Mobile Combatant When you end your movement adjacent to an opponent, you can spend a swift action to activate this talent. If the desginated opponent moves or withdraws before the beginning of your next turn, you can chose to move with that opponent, up to a total distance equal to your current speed. Unless your opponent uses the withdraw action or makes an Acrobatics check to avoid any attacks of opportunity, its movement provokes an attack of opportunity from you for the first square moved as normal (but not subsequent squares in the same movement). If your target moves farther than your speed, you must still end this movement closer to the target than you began. Resilience Saga Edition Core Rules|page=40}} You can spend a full-round action to move +2 steps up the condition track. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy Category:KotOR Category:Force Unleashed Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era Category:Jedi Academy Category:Rebellion Era